It is known to equip a host vehicle with a radar system for detecting objects such as other vehicles proximate to the host vehicle. Such object detection is desirable for detecting, for example, other vehicles in the so called blind spot which is not readily observable by an operator of a vehicle using typical side-view and rear-view mirrors. Such object detection may also be useful to warn the operator of a rapidly approaching vehicle in an adjacent lane if the operator indicates that a lane-change is about to be executed by, for example, activating a turn-signal indicator, or for detecting objects behind the host vehicle when backing-up. If the host vehicle is towing a trailer, reflections of radar signals by the trailer system may interfere with the detection of a target that does not correspond to or is not associated with the trailer.